


Grave Business

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Some Cuddling, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes Jean to the Arlert family plot to clean off the graves. </p><p>Day 6 of my Coutdown to Halloween 2k15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Business

Jean looked over at Armin while they waited for the light to turn green. His boyfriend had slid down into the seat and looked as depressed as could be. Of course, If Jean had to spend his Saturday cleaning off the graves of his family then he'd be pretty down too.

Jean took Armin's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I guess.” armin sighed. “I just hate having to do this every year.” 

“You don’t have to do it. This sounds bad but there’s nobody around to scold you for neglecting it.” Armin nodded. 

“I know, but I did it with my grandpa and it just feels wrong to neglect the tradition.” Jean smiled and rolled his eyes. 

They rolled into the cemetery a few minute later and drove up to the Arlert plot. 

Armin got out and walked over to the three newest graves while Jean pulled out a bucket with all surface spray, paper towels, and little hand brushes. He slammed the door shut and walked up behind Armin to look down at the names on the graves. 

“I’m sorry that I never got to meet them.” Jean said, kissing Armin on the cheek. armin leaned into him with a slight smile. 

“Yeah, me too.” he sighed. They stayed there for a little longer before they began to brush the sediment from the graves. once they had gotten most of the gunk out they sprayed down the headstones. 

Once his parents and grandfather’s graves had been cleaned off they began to wander around the graveyard brushing off the headstones of other various family members. 

Jean looked at the name of one of the graves before him and started snickering. 

“There was a Fester in your family?” he asked. Armin looked up from his Great-Granny Ima’s grave and grinned at the grave. 

“Yeah, my dad’s brother. Charles “Fester” Arlert he-”

“Wait, he was seriously “Uncle Fester?”” Jean laughed. Armin rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, had a condition that caused him to constantly break out in festering blisters so my dad nicknamed him Fester.” Armin said with a smile. 

“Sounds like your dad was a piece of work.” Jean laughed. “So, how did he die?” 

“One of the blisters got really badly infected and it took him out of the picture when I was seven.” Armin said with a shrug. Jean blinked and got back to work. 

The last grave that they circled around to was a bit of rock with a child’s portrait of a dog painted on in blue with the name “Duchess Arlert” above it. 

“What in the world is this?” Jean asked with a slight laugh. Armin turned pink. 

“It was the wolfhound that my parents got when I was born. She died when I was eight cause wolfhounds don’t have long lifespans anyway. So I made them bury her here.” Jean laughed. 

“Oh my fucking god that’s adorable.” he managed. Armin hit him with the brush before bending over to brush the rock off. 

Jean chuckled and opened the door and slipped the cleaning supplies inside. He watched Armin walk by his grandfather’s tomb, stop, and place a hand on it for a moment. 

The only thing Jean really knew about Armin’s grandfather was that when Armin’s parents had died when he was nine it was his grandfather that had raised him. 

Armin walked towards the car, wiping tears from his eyes. Jean held his arms open and Armin rushed into them, burying his face inside Jean’s chest. Jean stroked Armin’s head, wondering how many times he’d come here alone and cried afterward. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” he whispered as Armin sobbed. “It’s okay.” Armin nodded and sniffled against Jean’s chest. 

They stood there fore a little bit longer before Armin was able to calm down enough to get in the car.

 

Armin tried to go to the little office that they’d set up in their apartment once they got home, but Jean grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to the couch. 

“What’re you doing?” Armin asked, sitting down next to Jean, who pulled him closer. 

“You were crying earlier, and I can tell you’re not done.” Armin rolled his eyes. 

“You cannot tell that.” 

“I can.” Jean ran his thumb across Armin’s cheek. Armin pursed his lips. 

“Am I really that easy to read?” 

“If you were I wouldn't have spent three nights on the couch last week.” Jean pointed out. “I just know when people need to cry.” Armin smiled and cuddled into Jean’s side. Jean kissed Armin’s head as a small wet spot formed on his shirt. 

they sat on the couch with jean rubbing Armin’s back. Eventually Armin took a deep breath and moved so that he couls smile up at Jean. 

“Thanks for going with me earlier.” He said, “It means alot.” 

“What are boyfriend's for?” Jean joked, giving him a little kiss.


End file.
